Dean tem Ciúmes de Castiel
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Não, Cas... - cortou. - Eu não tenho ciúmes do Sam... Não do Sam.' - Dean


**Dean tem Ciúmes de Castiel**

_Eu preciso de ajuda, Sam! - e dessa vez o incômodo em Dean foi maior.

O anjo apareceu, mas ao contrário das outras vezes não estava roubando o seu espaço pessoal, estava era dividindo o ar do irmão, os rostos próximos demais, na opinião de Dean, mesmo que estivessem à três palmos de distância.

_C-Cas! - Sam tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto olhava para a face do anjo.

Olhou para o irmão mais velho e viu o loiro emburrado, os olhos apertados olhando na direção dos dois.

_A gente ajuda, Cas. - disse o loiro, cruzando os braços, visivelmente desconfortável com a nova situação. - Qual é o problema?

_Desculpe, Dean. - disse o anjo, olhando pra ele agora. - Eu preciso da ajuda do Sam.

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao máximo e encarou o irmão, a cara retorcida em completo desagrado pelo anjo não estar lhe dando atenção o suficiente.

_Só o Sam? - perguntou e viu o anjo acenar positivamente. - Então eu vou sair, sabe... Comprar uma torta. - e deu um sorriso torto, totalmente falso.

Pegou a jaqueta e saiu batendo a porta, e um pouco antes de se afastar pôde ouvir:

_Ele pareceu zangado. - era a voz do irmão.

_Nah. - fez Castiel e isso doeu mais que um soco no estômago de Dean.

Revoltado saiu de lá às pressas, ia se embebedar, nada de torta aquela noite. Entrou no Impala e dirigiu até o primeiro bar, tinha visto o lugar quando chegaram à cidade.

Entrou às pressas no lugar e encostou-se no balcão, pedindo logo da bebida mais forte, enquanto dava um sorriso nada animado para a mulher, ela logo lhe serviu e ele entornou o copo de uma vez.

_Devia ir com calma, gatinho.

Ele encarou a mulher e sorriu sem vontade.

_Esse não é um bom conselho pra hoje. - retrucou e a mulher encolheu os ombros.

_Por quê? - perguntou interessada, escorando-se no balcão, mostrando quase que inteiramente os seios, por causa do decote enorme que usava.

_Bem... - e sentiu as bochechas queimarem por estar prestes a falar aquilo para uma estranha completa. - Tem esse cara... E ele... - olhou pra ela que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas esperando ele continuar, o sorriso tinha morrido nos lábios pintados de vermelho. - Bem, ele não está a fim de mim.

_Ah... - e ela pareceu desconfortável por um momento.

_Na verdade, - continuou. - Ele deve estar se esfregando no meu irmão agora. - e virou mais um copo com a bebida, o líquido ardendo enquanto descia pela garganta.

Jogou dinheiro no balcão e saiu, a vergonha tomando conta de si depois de se expor daquele jeito, teria de se lembrar de nunca mais passar por aquela cidade.

_Merda, Cas! - xingou, abrindo a porta do carro. - Tudo é sua maldita culpa!

Antes de voltar para o quarto onde estava dividindo com o irmão, demorou mais um pouco, parado dentro do carro, observando a janela do quarto, finalmente tomando coragem para entrar.

Não bateu na porta, passou por ela, fechou e jogou-se na cama, ligando a tv, fingindo desinteresse no que os anjo e o irmão pesquisavam no computador.

Quando sabia que os dois estavam concentrados o suficiente, lançava olhares, encarando o anjo, guardando cada detalhe que compunha aquele conjunto que achava tão perfeito.

Engoliu em seco ao ser pego observando-o, o ohar azul parecia esmigalhar cada parte de seu corpo, desmembrando cada parte de sua sanidade, que já estava ausênte há algum tempo.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, travando o maxilar ao vê-lo entortar a cabeça, sem nunca desviar de seus olhos.

_Algum problema... Dean? - o ouviu perguntar, e antes que o irmão olhasse em sua direção desviou o olhar para a tv, negando com a cabeça em resposta à pergunta do anjo.

Viu de esguela quando Castiel deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador de Sam, o irmão apontava para algo na tela brilhante.

Dean jogou a cabeça pra trás, suspirando alto e fazendo ruídos com a boca, levantou e andou pelo quarto, passando várias vezes atrás dos dois, bisbilhotando um pouco no que eles estavam fazendo, sem realmente estar interessado.

_Dean...

_Hm? - perguntou, voltando-se rapidamente para o irmão.

_Algum problema? - ele tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, encarando sériamente o mais velho.

_Não, Sammy. - e sorriu, andando sem parar pelo cômodo.

Cutucou a parede, descascando um pouco da pintura, esbarrou na mesa, derrubou a comida do irmão e quebrou um quadro, sem querer, tudo aos olhares atentos de Castiel e do irmão.

_Dean.

_Quê? - ele agora lia uma revista, enquanto andava pelo quarto, esbarrando muitas vezes na cama, xingando incessantemente até a canela parar de doer.

_Você quer falar comigo lá fora?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa e ele piscou diversas vezes antes de finalmente acenar que sim com a cabeça, saindo em seguida, esperando que o anjo o seguisse.

Encostou-se no carro, engolindo em seco e apertando as mãos nervosamente, não sabia nem memso por onde começar.

_Isso vai ser difícil pra você, Dean? - o anjo perguntou, imitando-o enquanto também encostava-se no carro.

_E-Eu... Não quero que você fique lá com o Sammy, Cas. - disse de repente, deixando que as palavras viessem.

_Por que Dean? - e inclinou a cabeça para o lado esperando que ele se explicasse.

_Porque você é 'meu' anjo! - disse entortando a boca enquanto enfatizava a palavra.

Castiel apertou os olhos, encarando-o de forma que fazia Dean crer que o moreno estava lendo seus pensamentos.

_O que foi? - perguntou.

_Está com ciúmes do Sam? - perguntou e sem esperar resposta, continuou. - Dean, eu nunca pensei que você tivesse esse tipo de desconfiança. Eu não ousaria...

_Não, Cas... - cortou. - Eu não tenho ciúmes do Sam... Não do Sam.

Castiel apertou ainda mais os olhos, agora ficando de frente para o loiro, encarando-o cada vez mais profundamente, tentando achar alguma lógica para o comportamento do homem.

_Então... Por que estava agindo estranho daquele modo?

_E-Eu... Eu só... Eu... - e engoliu em seco.

_Você... - e ergueu as sobrancelhos, tentando encorajá-lo a continuar.

Dean fechou os olhos, apertou as mãos e mesmo pensando que morreria depois de fazer o que estava em sua mente, agiu.

Empurrou-se de encontro a Castiel, fechando a boca na dele, sem dar tempo ao anjo de afastá-lo. Girou o moreno em seus braços, chocando o corpo de Jimmy ao carro e pressionando-se nele em seguida, mordendo e sugando os lábios do anjo.

Apertou as mãos no quadril do homem, apertando-se mais a ele, querendo se fundir e fazer parte da existência do anjo, querendo ser pra ele mais que apenas um protegido.

_Dean. - ouviu assim que afastou a boca da dele. - Por que fez isso? - perguntou, confuso.

_Porque... - e riu pela inocência do anjo. - Porque eu te amo, Cas.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os rostos ainda muito perto.

_Mas sempre que eu me aproximo de você, Dean... - sussurrou perto do ouvido do loiro, o cheiro dele entrando em suas narinas - Você me repele.

_É, eu sei. - disse amargo. - Me desculpe por isso.

Castiel continuou lhe encarando, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

_E então..? - perguntou, pensando que Dean lhe esclareceria todas as dúvidas. - O que acontece agora?

Dean sorriu, passando os dedos pelo rosto do outro.

_Agora, agente dá uma volta no Impala. - disse abrindo a porta para que Castiel entrasse. - Nós podemos ter essa relação se você quiser... Mas se você não se sentir de forma alguma atraído por mim... Talvez possamos voltar a ser amigos. - e o anjo notou o tom triste nessa última fala.

_Acho... Que não podemos mais ser amigos, Dean. - disse.

O loiro mordeu os lábios, enquanto sentava no banco do motorista.

_Então... Eu estraguei tudo. - disse baixo. - É típico.

_Eu quero dizer, - retrucou o moreno. - Não podemos mais ser 'apenas' amigos, Dean. - o caçador voltou a encará-lo. - Eu não sou mais capaz disso, não depois de provar dos seus lábios.

O loiro sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar e colar os lábios rachados nos seus mais uma vez.

_O que vamos fazer agora, Dean? - disse depois de se afastar minimamente dele.

_O que você acha da gente começar comprando uma torta e então contar para o Sam? - o anjo concordou.

_Mas... Você não acha melhor contar pra ele primeiro? - perguntou de repente.

_Nah. - disse dando a partida no carro. - Ele que fique pesquisando, eu quero passar um tempo com você agora. - e sorriu para o anjo que partilhava do mesmo desejo que ele.

Desejo de ficar junto, e nunca mais se afastar.

* * *

**N/a:** Vou logo dizendo que isso foi um surto, mas mesmo assim deixe review me dizendo se gostou ó.ò


End file.
